Righteously Reacquainted
by hermionestrangr
Summary: Hermione becomes reacquainted with someone from her past and things take an unexpected turn


He was stupid. He was arrogant. He was a giant ass-wipe. He loved her. She couldn't help loving him back. He was also devoted. He was gentle. He was sweet. With his hands around her waist, and his breath warm against her neck, she couldn't help feeling happy and fulfilled. She didn't care what her parents would say. She didn't care what Harry and Ron would say. She didn't care what anyone would say about her and Draco, he made her happy.

"'Mione?" Draco mumbled into her mess of curls

"Hmm?" She replied

"I've got to go now love"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" He said softly, gently untangling himself from her and kissing the top of her head. He grabbed his coat off the chair in the corner of her room. Once he reached the door he turned back to look at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Love you" He called, closing the door leisurely.

"I love you more" Hermione replied a stupid smile on her face. That was how her relationship with Draco felt. Stupid. He was so charming and handsome, she felt almost insignificant next to him. Of course he had made some bad decisions. Really bad decisions. But he was working on making them better, and that was part of why she liked him so much.

That was how they had become reacquainted (if they were ever acquainted in the first place). After the war Draco had set about fixing every bad thing he had ever done. Spending hours with people he had hurt, rebuilding things he had destroyed as well as providing Aurors valuable information. He had tracked down Hermione to apologize for all the hurt he had inflicted towards her. Hermione still remembered the day she opened her apartment door to see Draco's wary, grey eyes staring down at her. She remembered her indignation, the way she pushed him hard and swore at him deafeningly. It made her laugh now, as well as cringe at her obliviousness.

After Hermione had finally calmed down enough to let Draco speak, her explained to her what he was doing. From there things had gone well, and a friendship had formed. Draco returned to her apartment every Thursday evening, usually with a box of chocolate frogs and a crazy story about what had happened in the previous week. Of course nobody knew of the friendship except for the two involved. Then after that things started moving into the more-than-friends zone. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how that had happened, it just kind of did. Eventually Draco would stay with Hermione most evenings, watching movies or merely just talking on her bedroom floor. Then one night, as he got up to leave he kissed her. For Hermione that kiss was the most unexpected yet totally normal first kiss of her entire life. They just worked, it was almost if they were made for each other.

Hermione still remembered when he first told her he was in love with her. He had been sat cross-legged on her bedroom floor, Crookshanks sleeping peacefully in his lap. He had smiled up at her shyly and explained that he had never it, and maybe it was stupid but he was 100% head-over-heels in love with her. Hermione had smiled wider than ever and admitted that she, too, felt the same way.

She couldn't remember ever being so blissful. She wanted to scream it to the world. But their relationship wasn't public yet, and she wasn't sure if Draco wanted it to be any time soon. Hermione had tried bringing it up but quickly got distracted by Draco's lure. She wasn't even sure who she would tell. She and Ron hadn't spoken in a while. Everyone had assumed after their kiss that they would end up together, but it hadn't worked out. It had been a primal instinct to kiss Ron, they thought the world was ending and with only each other to turn to, they kissed. It hadn't been unpleasant, just lifeless with no magic or spark. They had mutually agreed to not continue on that road, instead living their lives alone. Maybe Harry would understand. Sure, Draco and Harry hadn't ever been the best of friends, but Harry knew Draco was never all bad. Harry would definitely understand. Right?


End file.
